1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a board game having a playing surface of squares of equal size and substantially identical pieces having indicia designating three modes or characteristics of play and a set of rules for moving the pieces from square to square in such manner as to change mode on each move for the ultimate purpose of capturing and removing all the opponents pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various modifications have been made of conventional chess and checker games. In the case of checkers, many changes introduce more variations and interest in the game, while in the case of chess, an element of chance has been provided or arrangements made for four players rather than two. Also, the popular geometric form of the cube has often been adopted as a playing piece utilizing each of the six sides either with the dot markings of the conventional die or by other indicia in playing the game. Examples of prior art games utilizing the cube are represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,588,114, 3,642,286, 3,908,999 and 3,929,337.